


Episode IV

by Petra



Category: Twitch City
Genre: Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't there, you know, something in the Jedi Code about "Thou shalt not bang thy sister"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode IV

**Author's Note:**

> For [C6D Porn Tag](http://meresy.livejournal.com/235666.html). Thanks to [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sage**](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/) for a quick and helpful beta.

  
"No, really, princess," Curtis says, his vowels long and not quite American enough in Hope's ear, "this is--"

"Oh, please. You're a pirate," Hope says, and rocks her hips back against him. "Are you really going to get hung up on something like this?" He's hard enough that his erection's poking her ass, even though the first time she suggested that maybe they should play this game, he made a stupid joke about the world's most uncomfortable bikini and assumed she didn't mean it.

She meant it, and she convinced him. But it's even better now.

"I'm not a butt-pirate," Curtis says, half out of character.

Newbie snorts and puts his arms around Hope, leaning past her to kiss Curtis. "That's too bad, Han, 'cause I've got this thing I've been working on, and I wanted to show you. I guess I'll have to show Leia instead."

"I, um." Curtis buries his face in Hope's neck. "Isn't there, you know, something in the Jedi Code about 'Thou shalt not bang thy sister'?"

"No one ever mentioned it." Newbie kisses Hope.

Hope runs her hand down Newbie's chest and rubs his nipple with her thumb. "It's a sacrament in the royal house of Alderaan. Not for, um, reproductive purposes, but--"

"If you can't keep it in your pants, keep it in the royal family?" That sounds more like Han, sort of, than Curtis's last try, and she can go with it.

"Don't speak of my lost planet like that," she says, after she's bitten her lip hard enough that she's not about to laugh. She turns around and pushes Curtis down on the bed, straddles him and leans over to kiss him until neither of them can breathe and she has to wait a few seconds. Fortunately, it gives her a chance to come up with the next thing to say. "You will pay for your disrespect."

Curtis laughs and puts his hands over his head, more like he's asking her to hold him down than like he's surrendering. "With money, your worship? I don't have any of that. Your rebellion's not rolling in it, and they--you still owe me for saving the universe a couple of times."

Hope puts her hands over his wrists and enjoys the way his eyes flutter shut. "Your money is filthy, just like the rest of you, smuggler." She looks up at Newbie, who gives her a thumbs-up. "Could you pass me a--um--"

"Infection and conception prevention packet?" he says, smoothly enough that she wonders how long he's been waiting to use that term for a condom.

"Yes." He holds one out and she lets Curtis go long enough to take it. "Thanks."

"Anytime--sis." Newbie kisses her again while she's opening it, then moves lower. The way his mouth moves on her nipple makes her grind against Curtis's chest.

Curtis looks up, licks his fingers, and plays with her other nipple. "So by Alderaan rules, this is some kind of holy fucking?"

"C--Han!" Hope bites her lip and tries not to laugh, because Leia wouldn't. "That's terrible."

"Is it?" Newbie looks up at her with the kind of wide-eyed expression that made her crush on Luke in the first place. "You want me to stop?"

"No, please--I meant--" she fumbles the condom, then reaches back and tries to get it to work right. Newbie lets her go and blows a stream of air across her nipple, and she moans. "I can't make this--anti-infection--thing--"

"I got it." Newbie takes over where she was failing. "Good to go."

Curtis arches his hips up under her. "So what does it count as when the royal princess does it with some scruffy-looking nerf-herder?"

"Royal prerogative," she says, and kneels up just long enough to get her hand on him and sink back down, filling herself and making Curtis shudder. "I'm the princess, so I get exactly--oh, mmm--what I want."

"Droit de something," Newbie says, and cups her mound with one warm hand. "I mean--not that they speak French on Alderaan. Spoke French."

Hope has to derail him before he gets any farther from the point. She says, "Kiss me, Luke," and he does, with all the warm focus he always has, and something--else. Maybe it's the game.

"That's--oh--that should not be that hot," Curtis says, and squeezes her ass. "God, you're--oh, damn, can I say 'God'?"

Newbie stops kissing her and says, "If they've got a concept of hell--like, 'I'll see you in hell,' and Han says that--then they've probably got a god. At least one."

"Okay. Then--God, Leia, you're killing me, here."

Hope laughs and rides him slowly, feeling like she's getting high on it all. "Then you're paying for your, your--being rude."

"Mm-hm." Curtis makes a slurping sound, and when Hope looks, he's sucking on Newbie's fingers, teasing them like they're his cock.

Newbie's losing his rhythm with his other hand until she covers it with her own and gets his fingers on her clit, right where she needs them. "Oh--Force," he says, like it means "fuck," and Hope laughs.

"Any time you--oh--God--want to use it," she says, "go for it."

"Maybe--maybe--something--" Curtis clutches at her hip. Hope grins, because when he gets grabby he's losing it, and that makes her shake. "You're making me think about--oh, fuck--lightsabers in--nn--bed."

"Yeah?" Newbie says, his wet fingers on her nipple.

"That would be really painful," Curtis says, and his Han voice is totally shot.

"We'd be careful," Newbie says, and kisses Hope again.

She's close, now, close enough that when Curtis rocks his hips just right, just--there--she's coming, and Curtis says, "Oh, princess," and she wants to laugh, as soon as she has enough breath. Newbie's laughing against her mouth and she cracks up with him, leaning into his arms.

"Oh, come on," Curtis says. "Where's your dignity now, your worship?"

It's another few giggles--and she's not looking at Newbie, she can't, she'll laugh again--before she gets it together enough to say, "I've got you right where I want you," to Curtis.

"Oh, yeah?" he says, still half-gone.

"Absolutely." Hope leans down and kisses him, then reaches toward Newbie. "You think you have a chance against a princess and a Jedi knight? Grab his wrists for me, Luke."

Curtis doesn't struggle convincingly, or for very long, and by the time Newbie gets a hold on him and kisses him hard, he's two breaths from coming, long and shivering.

"Are you done with him?" Newbie asks, so serious she can't tell whether he's acting.

"For now." Hope ruffles Curtis's hair, and he turns his head to kiss her palm.

"Want to reenact a sacred Alderaanian ritual?" Newbie asks.

Hope stretches her shoulders. "Sure."  



End file.
